


Science

by Mortaem



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortaem/pseuds/Mortaem





	Science

Science is the organised and objective study of the physical, material and living world The word science comes from the Latin word scienta, meaning knowledge. Science is classified into three main subject areas: physics, chemistry and biology Biology The word biology comes from the Greek words bios, which means life, and logos, which means knowledge. Areas of study in biology Originally biology consisted of botany (the study of plants), zoology (the study of animals) and microbiology (the study of small living things) Biology later expanded to include the study of topics such as taxonomy (classification), anatomy (overall structure), physiology (overall function), cytology (cells), biochemistry (chemical reactions), ecology (relationships between fiving thing and their environments) and genetics (inheritance). As biology progresses, the areas of study become greater in number and more specific in content. For example, microbiology can be divided into three disciplines. These are bacteriology (bacteria), mycology (fungi) and virology (viruses).

The scientific method The essence of science is knowledge of the physical world. This knowledge is obtained by asking relevant questions and then searching for the answers to these questions The scientific method is an attempt at using an organised approach to solving problems. The core of the scientific method involves asking questions and searching for answers. Steps in the scientific method The scientific method is a process of investigation in which problems are identified and their suggested explanations are tested by carrying out experiments. 

1\. Observation Observation is the most important part of the scientific method, especially when it is followed by asking the question Why?. Observations may be obtained directly by our senses (seeing, hearing, etc.) or indirectly by the use of equipment such as microscopes and thermometers. Observations that are properly taken and recorded provide the basis for all the facts relating to a problem. 2. Hypothesis A hypothesis should (a) account for all the facts that have been observed and (b) lead to the prediction of new information. 3. Experimentation The results of the experiment (or more often a series of experiments) will either support or contradict the hypothesis. The outlined later in this chapter. methods used for experimentation are 4. Collection and interpretation of data The information that is obtained in the course of experiments is collected, recorded and analysed. 5. Conclusion As in the saying 'it is the bottom line that conclusion that is often of greatest value. The data from an experiment is interpreted counts, so in an experiment it is the to reach a conclusion or result. 6. Relating the conclusion to existing knowledge The conclusion of an experiment should tie in with the existing knowledge of the topic being examined. On the basis of the conclusion(s) reached, the hypothesis is: Supported if the results agree fully Changed if the results agree only partly Rejected if the results contradict it. Very often the conclusion reached in ine the experiment will lead to the need to design further experiments.

an observation is when something is noticed. A hypothesis is an educated guess based on observations. An experiment is designed to test a hypothesis. Data consists of the measurements, observations or information gathered from experiments. A conclusion is a summary of the results of an experiment.


End file.
